


I'll Give you a hand to Hold. {Star wars Oneshot}

by BloodThirstyAngel007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Gay Character, Gay Poe Dameron, Hurt Ben Solo, Hurt Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Ben Solo, POV First Person, POV Poe Dameron, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Sad Ending, Soft Ben Solo, Whump, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThirstyAngel007/pseuds/BloodThirstyAngel007
Summary: "Please what, Poe?" Ben asked, his voice low. "Please leave? Please die? Please what?"What if Poe was force sensitive and went with Ben to train with Luke.What if Poe was the only one there for Ben when he was alone and scared after having a force nightmare.What if Poe was the only one who still believed in Ben.What if Poe was there when he fell.What if Poe was Ben's friend?Just a what if AU. What if Poe was force sensitive and was there when Ben fell?Darkpilot warning.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'll Give you a hand to Hold. {Star wars Oneshot}

{Poe's point of view}

[28 ABY]

{Poe is twenty six and Ben is twenty three}

"Poe!" 

I let out a disgruntled groan as I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the roof before a head came into my view.

Ben's amazingly hazel eyes were wide and his black hair hung sweaty against his shoulders, his padawan braid was messy and unkept. I raised my head "yeah?" I asked, studying his features.

Ben shifted embarrassed, "I can't sleep," he murmured. I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked at my friend. Ben's beige sleeping garb was rumpled and his lightsaber was sitting loosely attached to his belt that had been roughly clasped around his sleeping attire. I glanced towards my own lightsaber that was resting next to my folded robes "did you talk to Master Luke?" I asked, Ben shook his head.

"He's asleep," he said.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and ran my hands through my dark curly hair hooking my braid over my shoulder I examined Ben's hazel eyes "another nightmare? Or just voices?" Ben looked over his shoulder before replying "nightmare," he whispered.

"What happens in them?"

"You wouldn't like it..."

I let out a sigh, it had been about thirteen years since I had found out that I was force sensitive and shipped off to Yavin Four to learn to be one of the extraordinary Jedi. I knew I should've felt more honoured but I was more annoyed and upset, I had had different plans. I'd wanted to be a pilot. I never wanted to leave my family behind when I was thirteen, but then it was me in the end who had made the decision to leave.

Ben was my only friend here and it seemed I was his only friend too, the dark haired young man had been plagued by nightmares and visions ever since we had been here. Ben was ten when he had left his parents and often complained that his parents hated him, though I sensed deep within him concealed under a layer of self loathing was a deep longing and sadness, he felt as though his parents had abandoned him. And I didn't blame him. It had been that ten years that I'd discovered my secret liking for his dark and emotional ways, I began to find the way his mouth trembled when he was upset cute. I often found myself wondering what kissing his lips would feel like.

I pushed my feelings and focused back on Ben.

Ben hooked his overgrown hair behind his ear and looked guiltily at me "sorry I woke you," he apologised as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, nah... it's okay," I said, it was still dark out but the small lamp hanging from the hook in my tent sent a yellow light washing across Ben's face making him seem even more ghostly than he already did. I stifled a yawn and pushed my hair out of my eyes "you can talk to me about it if you want, and if it helps I'll go slice up anyone who tries to hurt you," I said. Ben smiled "not if I get them first," he teased, I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. He pulled his legs in so he was sitting cross legged in front of me, I pushed my blanket off of my body and fanned my face in the heat. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it. Want to spar?" I asked, wanting something to do now that I was awake. Ben smirked and nodded "only if you're willing to be a rebel," he teased standing up and reaching out his hand, I took it and pulled myself to my feet loosing my footing for a second and falling into his chest, I didn't want to but I pulled away. "Uh, so go get changed and I'll meet you outside," I said awkwardly grabbing my robes as Ben nodded and left my hut.

I pulled off my sleeping robes and folded them neatly before placing them at the end of my sleeping bag, I pulled my pale brown under tunic on and then pulled my tan over tunic over the top before pulling on my beige outer robe as well. Pulling my tabard over my shoulders, I fastened my belt around my waist and used the force to will my lightsaber to my hand. I ran my hands through my wavy dark hair and re-braided my padawan braid and ducked outside, hoping that I looked presentable in Ben's eyes, I cleaned my lightsaber hilt on my robes while I waited for Ben to reemerge from his tent. He did so a few moments later, his hair was brushed, his braid fixed and he was wearing his typical dark chocolate brown and black attire that Master Luke tried to discourage but Ben wore anyway, Ben always was a rebel. Ben had his black cloak over the top of his robes and his lightsaber was in his hand as he walked towards me.

"I see you're ready," Ben noted. 

I nodded, "see you are too."

Ben laughed as he hooked his saber onto his belt and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, "you cold?" I asked, Ben nodded, "a bit," he murmured before shaking his head, "lets go."

I followed Ben as he swiftly strode towards the sparring arena, I considered putting my arm around him to keep him warm but decided against it, Ben paused in the middle and turned around before igniting his lightsaber, the blue blade illuminated the dark world and made it look washed out and colourless. Ben held his saber in the Niman postion or form VI, I smiled as I ignited my own darker blue saber and took the Ataru stance. Ben threw off his cloak and twirled his saber in Juyo before rushing at me and swinging his saber directly towards my face, I sensed the swing and ducked before turning and catching another blow with my saber, "very aggressive today I see," I said, "what was that? Juyo?" I asked before deflecting another blow, Ben narrowed his eyes, "I've found it's a lot more effective," he said before spinning and parrying my stroke at his abdomen.

Ben took a lot more Juyo in his stance than I remember learning and I cocked my head as I deflected his saber again and swung it towards his arm, he blocked and swung towards my legs. I jumped, turned and almost missed as Ben did a force flip and landed about a meter away.

"Tired?" I asked, Ben took on the Juyo stance again and made a gesture at my legs, I tripped as he force tripped me and almost fell flat on my face.

"Still enjoy Niman though," Ben shouted over the crackling of his saber. I laughed as I parried his thrust and jerked my head out of his lightsabers path. I spun and did a force flip, landing behind Ben, he turned and thrust at me. I leapt sidewards and jabbed towards him but quickly realised my mistake as Ben twisted his saber in his grip causing mine to fly out of sight. Ben advanced on me and I reached out a hand as I ducked his slashes, "cheat!" I teased.

Ben laughed in that cute way, "you're just jealous that I was able to disarm you," he said as he aimed a swift jab at me which I only just managed to summon my saber to block it, Ben laughed, "sloppy," he said, "try holding your elbows higher and focusing on me, not your surroundings. Let the force guide you." I nodded as I corrected my stance, "you sound like Master Luke!" I complained. 

Ben paused in his attack and left it open for me to swipe his saber from his hand, "Ben?" I asked. Ben was silent for a moment, "yeah?" he asked calling his saber back to his hand, he was about to get back into the spar when he looked behind me and stopped, "Speak of the de- I mean Master." Ben laughed, I turned and lowered my saber as I caught sight of Master Luke. He had his arms folded into his robes and a stern tight lipped frown upon his face. "What are you two doing up this early in the morning?"

I opened my mouth to explain that I had suggested a duel but Ben beat me there, "I woke Poe, Master. I'm sorry but I woke up early and wanted to do something active because I was cold..."

I gaped at him, wasn't he going to tell Master Luke about the nightmares? And the voices?

Obviously not.

Ben lowered his head, "I apologise, Master."

Master Luke nodded, "I know you meant well Ben, but it isn't exactly nice to wake up your fellow Padawans for reasons like boredom or being cold," Master Luke's gaze softened as he continued, "but since you're both up, how about we have some quick meditation while the others sleep."

Ben groaned, I stifled a slight laugh at his annoyance but nodded, "yes master." I murmured clipping my lightsaber to my belt I waited while Ben pulled on his cloak before following after Master Luke towards the temple.

After we had climbed the steps to the temple and seated ourselves in the meditating position in front of Master Luke, I had chosen to sit as close as I could to Ben, his force signature calmed me, I wanted to lean in and- I stopped myself it was nearly dawn. "Now, just clear your minds," Master Luke told me and Ben, "prepare yourselves for the training of today."

Ben shifted awkwardly in his position as he tried to get comfortable before brushing his hair out of his face and remaining attentive. I tried to concentrate on Luke but couldn't help my gaze drifting towards Ben who looked rather ruffled, like he'd just run a long marathon. I found it kind of cute how his lips turned into a lop sided frown, his eyes squeezed shut in determination. I pried my eyes away from him and back to Luke.

"Yes Master," I said to Luke before closing my eyes and drifting off into the force.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

{Ben's point of view}

Master Luke and Poe were busy meditating, I tried to follow suite but I found that my mind was elsewhere. I shifted in my seated position once more before readjusting my cloak on my shoulders and pulling the hood over my head. I closed my eyes and attempted delving into the force, Poe's knee brushed against mine and I almost smiled.

'Meditating is pointless young one, Skywalker doubts your power.'

My breath hitched and I sighed, 'Go away Snoke,' I thought inside my head 'I'm trying to meditate.'

The voice was silent, I thrust myself into the force and let myself be calm. I could sense Master Luke and Poe's signature's beside me, Tai, Voe, Hennix and several others of the padawans I trained with were sleeping but only lightly. I took in a deep breath and let the peace flow through me, a gentle breeze shifted the leaves above the temple, Poe's breathing slowed as he meditated, the birds twittered on the branches of the trees. I let myself fall deeper into the numbness of the meditation.

And suddenly I was pulled forward towards something, the force was trying to show me something. I let my consciousness drift with the force, there was a dark hole, and flowing black waves. The scene changed and a flash of red light spilled across the floor, a glowing red lightsaber was thrust across my vision. I felt my breathing quicken as I was pulled forward, I was falling, then I was crashing against the cold ground, my breath leaving my body in a huff. I looked around desperately in the darkness, where was I?

There was another flash of light and then someone was standing in front of me, his bare head and lopsided eyes bulging out of his face, Snoke. 

"Kylo Ren!" Snoke snarled, I took a step back, what the hell was going on?

"BEN!"

I was pulled backwards from the force and found myself on the floor of the temple covered in sweat. It was complete daytime now and I looked around wildly in search of the figure, who the hell was Kylo Ren?

Luke was standing in front of me, his expression was one filled with utter terror but laced with concern, "Ben? You with me?" he asked.

I focused on him, "Yeah... I'm okay..."

Poe I found was sitting behind me with his hand on my shoulder, "you okay Benny?"

I turned towards him, Poe's voice was worried, I nodded running my hands through my sweaty hair I glanced over my shoulder before focusing back on Poe, "just had a bit of a wander... you know?" 

Poe still looked at me with concern before standing up and offering me his hand, I took it and pulled myself up beside him to face Luke, Luke's greying blond hair was swept over his head and his beard was neatly groomed, "wandered where?" he asked sternly.

I swallowed, if Luke found out about Snoke I'd be chucked out for sure, and then I'd be alone. Poe would abandon me, Luke would too! Just like my parents did, I let my mind drift in longing, I wonder what Han and Leia looked like now, did my mother still wear her hair braided or was it now in a bun? Had she and my father made up? Would they be proud of me? Or were they glad they sent me away? The more I thought about it the more I decided it was probably the latter.

"Ben!" 

I turned my attention back to Luke, Poe was fixing his braid behind me, his dark eyes intently watching mine "I uh, had another force nightmare, must've fell asleep while meditating you know?" I stuttered. Luke let out a small 'hmm?' and folded his arms across his chest, "you've got to learn not to fall asleep during meditation," he said. I bowed my head and sighed almost in relief, he had not figured me out, yet.

"Sorry, Master," I murmured.

Luke nodded, "you should be," he paused, "its about time we go back to the tents and start your's and the other padawans training for today."

I nodded and turned to Poe, Luke marched off down the stairs.

Poe was looking at me, his eyes filled with concern, "aren't you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

I narrowed my eyes, my fingers twitching at my side, "what is there to tell?" I asked, turning around I headed towards the stairs but Poe grabbed my hand, "you need to tell Master Luke about the nightmares, visions and the voices!"

I pulled my hand away, "and what? he already thinks I'm a monster! If I tell him I've been having visions about turning to the dark side how do you think that'll go!?"

Poe looked taken aback, "that's what they're about?"

I turned my head bitterly, "Oh hey Master Luke, you know those things you've been envisioning? About Ben turning to the dark side, well Ben's been having them too!!!." I shook my head angrily, "My parents made me leave them because they were scared of me, because I'm a monster! Do you want Luke to cast me out too!?"

Poe opened his mouth, his eyes moist but I didn't wait to hear what he said before I turned around and stormed off down the stairs.

I instantly regretted snapping at Poe, but the deed was done. My cloak billowing out behind me I reached the bottom of the stairs, running towards my hut I pulled out my lightsaber and igniting it, looking for something to destroy.

"Ben!"

I turned around, Luke was standing a few meters behind me, ar-too dee-too was rolling along beside him, I swallowed. Had he heard what I had snapped at Poe?

"Ben, we're about to do some lightsaber practice, are you coming?"

I sighed, "yes master."

Luke nodded matter of fact and walked up the stairs to the training clearing, I sighed, more stairs.

Luke turned back to me as I began climbing the stairs, "are you okay?"

"yeah, just..."

"Angry?"

I lowered my head.

"You know anger is a path to the-"

"Dark side, I know," I said meeting Luke on the step he was standing on, the other padawans were beginning to climb the stairs behind me and I felt a sob rise in my throat when I saw Poe, his face was red and wet, he'd been crying.

I followed Luke up the stairs as he continued talking, "be careful Ben..."

I nodded, "Okay..."

Ar-too made an indignant beep, I ignored him and glanced back at Poe but instead found him talking to Ezraam, I turned away not missing the fact the Tai, Voe and Hennix were nowhere in sight. They're probably on a mission, I told myself sternly.

'They're talking about you Ben...'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, 'no they're not, Poe would never do that.'

'Are you sure.'

'Yes... I...' I faltered, 'I don't know.'

'Exactly Ben, you can't trust any of them.'

I lowered my head, 'But Poe's my friend.'

'Another reason you can't trust them.'

I shook my head, Snoke didn't know what he was going on about. I pushed my hands theough my hair and kept walking up the stairs.

At the top I paused and waited while the other three Padawans and Ar-too reached the top of the stairs.

Ezraam, Poe and Neejaa came up behind me.

Neejaa the Togruta was holding her green bladed lightsaber and her blaster in the other hand, her red boots and white tights contrasted nicely with her pink shirt.

Ezraam fiddled with the hilt of his double bladed purple saber as he constantly found different ways to reassemble it, his beige robes were neatly pulled over his shoulders.

Ar-too needed cleaning.

Poe's eyes were still puffy and red but he had pulled his cloak onto his shoulders where it now sat with the hood over his head. I tried to catch his eyes but he looked away.

'What did I say?'

'Shut up.'

I pulled out my own lightsaber and fiddled with the blue wire that kept detaching itself.

"Padawans, get a partner and practice Soresu, I'm going to see how much you've improved."

Luke examined us each in turn before turning and sitting down on his usual seat, I went to walk to Poe but found that he was standing with Ezraam. I sighed and looked towards Neejaa, she was looking nervously at me and I attempted a smile. I walked towards her and we took our place on the training grounds. I took the soresu stance with my hand outstretched and my lightsaber hand held backwards but pointed in the same direction.

Neejaa mirrored me and I saw both Poe and Ezraam doing the same.

Luke nodded towards us and I immediately took on offensive, I lunged forward and jabbed a strike at Neejaa which she only just managed to parry with her lightsaber. I aimed another thrust at her and she ducked her head, my lightsaber only just missing her headdress, the white paint on her orange cheeks glowed green from the light of her saber as she aimed a thrust at me, I ducked and reached in with a force shove hoping Luke wouldn't notice my touch of Niman.

Neejaa toppled to the ground but pulled herself back up again and flicked her lightsaber at me but I pushed her back with an attack of multiple Juyo strikes, Maybe Poe was talking about me, why had I lashed out like that? Neejaa's eyes widened as she noticed my form changed but I didn't care. I struck her again only to be blocked before I managed to catch her off guard and knocked her saber from her hand, I pushed her over with the force and raised my saber above my head for the last blow.

"Ben!"

I froze as Luke's voice jarred me from my train of thought, I lowered my lightsaber and fell backwards, what was I just about to do?

Luke was marching towards me and I shook my head, I took a step back from Neejaa who was staring at me with a look of pure fear on her face.

I extinguished my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt.

Then I fled.

________________________________________________________________________________{Poe's point of view}

I stared after Ben, the look of pure hatred that had crossed Ben's face when he was about do the killing blow on Neejaa. The look of pure horror that had been on Master Luke's face when he saw that Ben had switched from Soresu to a very aggressive form of Niman and then even more aggressive Juyo.

After Ben had run off from the group, I stared after him, Neejaa was still on the floor and Ezraam hadn't picked up his saber from when I had disarmed him. I looked at Luke who had sat back down and had his head in his hands. Clipping my saber back onto my belt, I ran after my friend.

If I tell him I've been having visions about turning to the dark side how do you think that'll go!?

I swallowed, It was never a good sign if someone was having dreams about turning, where had Ben learned that form of Juyo, why was his Niman so aggressive? I had so many questions crowding my head that I could hardly think straight.

Did he like me back, or was it just me in a one sided relationship?

I kept running after Ben, he had had a head start so I could barely see him sprinting off in the distance.

"Ben!" I yelled, I continued running after him, using the force to will my legs to move faster, I gradually began to catch up with him. Ben had come to a halt at the edge of a cliff and turned back to face me.

"Are you here to tell me I've been banished?" Ben asked, his voice was filled with loathing, but I knew it wasn't directed at me, his beautiful hazel eyes were wet with tears as he faced me miserably, his lips trembled as he struggled to hold back his own self hate.

I shook my head, "I've come to bring you back," I said my voice soft as I eyed his fingers which were slowly edging towards his lightsaber hilt, I pulled my cloak tighter around myself as the wind picked up, "Ben please." 

"Please what, Poe?" Ben asked, his voice low. "Please leave? Please die? Please what?"

I lowered my hands, what was Ben saying? I would never want him to die, "give me your lightsaber Ben," I murmured, "and we'll go back to the temple."

Ben shook his head, "so you can strike me down from behind, Snoke was right, you aren't my friend."

I shook my head desperately, "No, Ben, I just want to help, okay? Wh-who's Snoke?"

Ben shook his head, his lips trembling in that way that I loved, but it wasn't the same at the moment.

I walked closer towards him and moved my hand away from my saber, "lets go back Ben, get some sleep okay?"

Ben started shaking his head before gradually he began to nod as he walked towards me, the closer he got the more exhausted he looked, I took his hand and began to lead him back to the temple.

________________________________________________________________________________{Ben's Point Of View}

Poe took my lightsaber, he had one hand clenched around it and his other around mine. I followed him silently, my mind filled with other things.

What had gone over me, why had I attacked Neejaa? What was wrong with me? 

I ran my hands though my hair, my braid was ruffled and I was covered in sweat, probably from running from the temple. I looked at Poe, I couldn't see his face but I could tell he wasn't happy.

'Look what you did now Ben, now you have no friends,' I almost yelled at myself, I wiped my eyes and shielded my face as we reached the temple, everyone was probably staring at me as we walked past. I pulled my hand out of Poe's and grabbed my lightsaber from his other, "I'm going to go get changed," I mumbled. Looking at the sun in the sky, I noticed that it was close to sunset but I was too tired, embarrassed and angry at myself to care, I just wanted to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into my hut, pushing the angry tears from my eyes, I wasn't angry at anyone but myself. I threw my saber hilt at my bed and sat down putting my head in my hands at my bed and sat down putting my head into my hands. My entire body was shaking.

I picked up my lightsaber and fixed up the wire that was sitting awkwardly so that it sat properly. I winced as a spring popped out between my fingers, hit the ground and bounced out the door.

I stood up, my lips quivering as I walked towards where I had seen the spring bounce. Pushing the door open I spotted it and grabbed it, I glanced up for a moment, Poe was standing on the steps to the temple, his face was worried and he was talking, I moved so I could see beyond the doorframe and spotted Luke, Poe was talking to Luke.

I could feel Luke's worry through the force as clear as crystal, Poe was talking about me. I summoned the spring to my hand with the force and collapsed backwards onto my bed, my legs shaking to much for me to stay upright.

I eventually sat up and pulled off my clothes and replaced them with my sleeping garb which consisted of a beige tunic and dark pants. I pulled myself onto my mattress and pulled my sheet over my head, It wasn't hard to tell that I was shaking.

It's okay to be angry.

I shook my head, it's not okay, being angry leads to the dark side, but maybe thats who I was, I didn't have a choice. I didn't have a choice on my name, or it's legacy. I didn't have a choice about nightmares. Why should I have a choice at where I belong?

"Ben?"

I jumped and pulled the sheet from my head, Poe was standing in the doorway, his hair was ruffled and the long part of it that was his padawan braid wasn't braided, it hung loosely on his shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, pausing for a moment as I glanced at my ruffled complexion in the metal of my lightsabers hilt, had those dark circles been there yesterday?

"Look I'm sorry, about-"

"Ben," Poe cut me off as tears began to form in the corner of my eyes, "what exactly are you nightmares about?"

I looked at him, "what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

I shook my head, "Poe, you know I can't tell you," I wiped my eyes and my nose, my chest heaving.

Poe's hand drifted to his belt, "Please Ben, I just want to help."

It finally hit me, Poe was talking to Luke about me, Luke had obviously asked about me, and now Poe was getting the info. "You're ratting me out?" I said, "after everything you said."

"Ben."

"You promised, Poe, you said you would keep my secret... I-I thought you were my friend, I thought that I, That I could trust you."

"Ben, please, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" my voice went an octave higher, "Helping me, would be trusting that I could deal with it, helping me would be keeping it a secret."

Poe opened his mouth.

"Poe, I want you to get out," I said, my voice emotionless.

Poe took a step forward but I grabbed my lightsaber, I stood up and ignited it, "Leave." I told him the darkness of dusk glowing blue in my sabers light.

Poe stumbled backwards, "Ben, Please."

"You promised," I told him, "I don't want to see you at the moment." I took a step forward, my heart wrenching at the lost and hopelessly desperate face that Poe was making. He had tears welling in his eyes as he stepped back outside. 

I extinguished my saber and collapsed back on my bed, my head spinning, what am I doing?

I'm probably going insane, aren't I?

I curled up into a ball and let myself drift off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

I was standing in a forest, my hands clenched around my lightsaber, a girl had appeared out of the gloom, no wait. I was following her. The girls brown hair was pulled up into three buns, her face was filled with rage. "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed.

I ignited my lightsaber, the blade was red, unstable crackling with unconfined energy.

"Ben!"

I looked around, Poe was standing next to me, he was the only one that could've spoken. I turned towards him, "yeah?"

I was taken off guard as Poe reached forward and pulled my head down, slamming his lips against mine. I tried to pull away for a moment before I realised that it was Poe, he must have forgiven me. Maybe he did like me the way I liked him.

The kiss was broken off as Poe suddenly pushed me backwards, I stumbled and fell onto my back, Poe looked at me, his tender look changed to complete disgust, "I can't believe I ever loved you!" He yelled at me. I flinched.

"What?" I asked.

Poe pulled out his lightsaber and kicked me in the stomach, I cringed away. "Poe?" I stared at him, reaching for my lightsaber only to find my belt empty.

Poe lifted his lightsaber and threw his dark blue saber at my head.

And suddenly Luke was there. My uncle stared at me, I was still doubled over, the pain in my stomach had not yet faded. The tears in my eyes were still there.

"Ben I can't believe you, you monster. Why'd you kill everyone? You killed Poe!"

What?

I pulled away from Luke. "What?"

Luke looked down at me coldly, "you set the temple on fire and killed all the padawans. MY OWN NEPHEW. WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE!"

"Wait!" I begged, Luke's hate coming through the force at full speed.

"Wait," I screamed.

Then I was suddenly in my bed again, under the blanket, Luke, Poe and everything else was gone, I could almost still feel Luke's hate.

I shivered, my body laced in cold sweat, the memory of the nightmare I had just had not yet washed from my mind, I had been in a forest, a red lightsaber crackled with electricity. I had screamed. I was kissing Poe, then Poe was yelling at me. Luke said I was a monster, I deserved to die. His hate was so strong.

And then I was awake.

I rolled over in my bed and pushed my sweaty hair out of my face before opening my eyes.

I cringed backwards, my eyes temporarily blinded, Luke was standing in front of me, his lightsaber raised, the green light washing out the background. He was staring at his hilt when he suddenly looked at me.

My eyes widened as his raised lightsaber fell towards my chest, I reached out my hand and summoned my own saber to my hand and only just managed to catch my uncle's saber before he sliced me in half, his face was maniacal, angry, full of hate.

Just like my dream.

Luke's mouth opened and said something but I didn't stop to think, any minute he would figure out how to finish the job. I thrust out my other hand and used the force to pull down the rocks on top of him.

________________________________________________________________________________

Time Skip.

[Poe's point of view]

It had been three day's since I had woken to find the temple in flames, Ben's hut destroyed and no one in sight. Three days since Ben had vanished. Neejaa and Ezraam were dead, Artoo turned off and Tai, Voe, Hennix and Luke were nowhere.

Two of the ships were gone, one of them was Ben's.

I had taken mine to Naboo, I found Leia. Ben's mum. I told her everything, but somehow I knew, she already knew.

I hoped to become a pilot, like I had always dreamed of before the jedi, before Ben.

Someday, I knew I'd see Ben again. I'd bring him back to the light.

I'll give him a hand to hold.


End file.
